A Good Dad
by siizenn
Summary: [OS/UA Human FACE Family] Il fait froid, les vacances ont commencés et la famille d'Arthur vont passer leur premier Noël ensemble. Date incontournable et porteuse de signification, le jeune père anglais ne veut rien gâcher. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, c'est en voulant trop bien faire qu'on accumule les maladresses.


**Genres : **Famille, Humour

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Cette fanfiction a été inspirée par le fanart de /_sunnylolli_ sur Tumblr (vous pouvez l'apercevoir sur la photo de couverture). Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**A GOOD DAD**

* * *

Habituellement, Arthur Kirkland est quelqu'un n'aimant pas le froid.

Il n'est pas friand de la neige, n'apprécie pas spécialement toutes les décorations à cette période et préfère largement rester chez lui bien au chaud. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui est une exception à la règle.

C'est Noël et il n'a jamais été aussi ravis d'y participer.

Cette période lui procure quelque chose mélangeant excitation et angoisse. C'est assez contradictoire mais aussi très plaisant. En compagnie de son mari, Arthur ne peut qu'oublier toute ses ondes négatives et se concentrer pleinement sur les préparatifs et surtout sur ses deux garçons.

« - Est-ce que tu essayes de _l'étrangler_ ?! »

Le jeune anglais, un genou à terre, se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

Francis peut paraître très dramatique quelques fois. Depuis le temps, Arthur le sait. Il a tendance à exagérer et à amplifier les choses comme si c'était la fin du monde. Qui y a-t-il de mal à vouloir protéger son fils du froid et, en bonus, en y rajoutant une touche d'originalité et de « tendance » ?

Arthur ne lui avait pas crié dessus, il y a une heure de cela, quand Francis avait dévalisé le magasin de décorations. Le pauvre anglais s'était retrouvé avec trois énormes sacs débordants de guirlandes en tous genres et une facture dépassant les deux chiffres.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir Arthur. Regarde-le, il s'étouffe !

\- Arrête de dramatiser. Il fait froid dehors et il faut qu'il se couvre. Tu devrais faire de même avec Matthew. »

Arrivés au magasin de vêtements d'hiver, les deux jeunes pères s'étaient séparés les tâches - c'est à dire Alfred et Matthew. Francis s'occupait du plus calme et Arthur du plus turbulent. Au début tout allait bien... du moins pour le français. Il se savait digne de cette mission et faire ressortir son sens de la mode n'était pas la chose la plus désagréable du monde. De plus, Matthew semblait enjoué à l'idée d'essayer tout plein de nouveaux caches-oreilles.

Mais cet agréable instant de pur calme partagé entre un père aimant et un fils attentif fut vite interrompu. Francis vit ses sourcils se rapprocher et ses oreilles grincer sans qu'il ne le demande.

Les bruits incessants des cintres se jetant au sol devenaient insupportables et il fallait qu'il agisse, vite. Ne voilà pas sa surprise quand il vit son petit Alfred enroulé d'une dizaine d'écharpes toutes plus hideuses les unes que les autres.

Le pauvre petit garçon ressemble à une guimauve sur le point d'exploser sous toutes ses énormes couches de pulls, de doudounes et de mitaines. C'est à peine s'il peut apercevoir quelque chose ou même entendre ne serait-ce que le moindre bruit. Tout ce qu'il peut distinguer et la main de Matthew se serrant dans le sienne et les gouttes de sueurs dévalant sur son front.

« - Comparé à Alfred, Mathieu est très bien.

\- Il le sera moins dans une demi-heure, dehors, en train de mourir de froid. Reprend Arthur en se relevant.

Francis lève un sourcil et croise ses bras.

\- Es-tu entrain de dire que notre fils va _mourir_ ?

\- C'est une façon de parler Francis.

\- Je n'aime pas cette façon, alors.

\- _Papa_ qui n'aime pas quelque chose. Ouh. C'est étonnant ! »

S'il y a bien quelque chose que le français adore et déteste chez son amant, c'est bien son sarcasme. Mais l'on peut croire qu'à cet instant précis, celui-ci n'est pas très apprécié.

« - Arrêtes de faire l'intéressant Arthur.

\- Et toi arrêtes d'être dans mes pattes sans arrêt.

\- Sans moi tu foutrais la moitié de la ville en feu et à sang !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, _damn it_ ! »

Sans défense et - quelque part - habitués à ce genre de scène, les deux jumeaux restent impuissants face à la dispute qui se créer devant eux. Simples spectateurs, ils ne peuvent que s'échanger quelques regards mélangeants malaise et inquiétude.

La querelle semble s'intensifier et même si les deux enfants de six ans ne comprennent pas forcément le moindre mot, ils savent parfaitement que celle-ci n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Et évidemment, quand un enfant de cet âge-là rempli d'énergie et de curiosité s'ennuie, tout autour de lui devient une aire de jeu.

Il n'a pas fallu quelques minutes de plus pour que le jeune Matthew veuille jouer avec son frère. Mais il est évident qu'Alfred n'est pas vraiment en position. Ses capacités physiques sont restreintes et... et purée qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud sous ses pulls !

Mais le jeune garçon est connu pour être un petit être rempli d'énergie et de vitalité. Il ne loupe jamais une occasion de s'amuser, même si ceci est synonyme de bêtise. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne sente plus son corps, son mental lui est à bloc ! Alors, redoublant d'efforts, c'est à petits pas que lui et son frère s'éloignent de la dispute devenant de plus en plus bruyante.

Mais il n'a pas fallu plus de cinq mètres pour que Matthew, insouciant de son geste, tire brutalement l'une des écharpes d'Alfred, le faisant tomber vers l'avant et renverser une étagère entière de lunettes de ski. Le bruit est assez lourd et imposant pour faire stopper Francis dans son millième argument sur l'incapacité qu'à Arthur à mettre correctement son linge sale dans la machine... Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passe, Arthur regarde devant lui et n'aperçoit que l'étagère, qui paraît maintenant vide, où se trouvait ses deux fils il y a quelques instants. Francis, lui, lève les yeux et distingue une vendeuse accourant vers le capharnaüm. Il ne faut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que les deux jeunes hommes se regardent, inquiets et affluent eux aussi.

« - Alfred ! Cri Francis.

\- Matthew ! » Rejoint Arthur.

Les deux parents se jettent sur leur fils, en alerte. Alfred est de dos, submergé par un tas de lunettes et Matthew est debout devant lui, les larmes yeux. Rapidement, Arthur le sert contre lui en s'éloignant.

« - Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

Le petit blondinet ne répond pas et observe son second père débarrasser Alfred de tout ce bazar en le relevant du sol. En apercevant son visage violet et son front suant, Arthur sent son cœur se serré.

\- Alfred ? _Mon chéri_ ? Qu'est-ce qu—

Des toussotements réguliers coupe Francis et met ses sens en alerte.

\- Vous... vous devriez enlever tout ce qu'il—

\- On sait ! » Coupe Francis et Arthur en laissant la vendeuse penaude.

Ni une ni deux, les deux pères accompagnent leurs fils hors du magasin, en urgence.

* * *

C'est les bras croisés, le visage quelque peu froissé et le cœur tordu qu'Arthur attend patiemment contre le capot de leur voiture. Soudainement, il entend la porte arrière se fermer.

Francis y sort en remettant comme il faut le col de son long manteau.

« - Alors ? Murmure Arthur en se tournant vers lui.

Le français approche en lâchant un soufflement qui peut s'apparenter à de la fatigue ou bien à du soulagement.

\- Ça a été un vrai calvaire d'enlever tous ses pulls et de calmer les pleures de Matthieu. Mais ça va. Ils sont calmes. »

Malgré ces bonnes nouvelles, l'anglais ne peut s'empêcher de serrer ses poings et de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue. La frustration et la culpabilité ne fait que l'envahir depuis le début de l'accident.

Frustré ne pas avoir réussi son nouveau rôle de père et coupable d'avoir mis si bêtement la vie de son fils en danger. En dépit de toute sa bonne volonté, l'anglais n'a excellé dans aucun de ses objectifs pour ce nouveau Noël.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas _chéri_ ?

Le demi sourire de son amant réussit tout de même à l'apaiser et à lui donner envie de se confier.

\- Je... C'est juste que... C'est ma faute, tu vois ?

\- La mienne aussi, un peu. Je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus. »

Malgré les dizaines de disputes, minimes soient-elles que se partage le couple, à la fin, une onde d'auto-accusation vint toujours les envahir. Ce ne sont que des mots sans réelles valeurs et ça, ils le savent parfaitement.

Mais si ce n'était que ça encore, ça passerait. Sachant que dans quelques heures les deux adultes régleraient leur compte à l'amiable, entre deux couettes et deux baisers, Arthur ne ferait pas tout un plat juste pour cela.

« - Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, l'ironie de l'anglais prend le dessus. C'est le sourire en coin mais l'air sérieux que Francis lui demande des explications.

\- C'est notre premier Noël avec les enfants. J'ai juste... J'ai juste envie de bien faire les choses. J'ai envie qu'il soit inoubliable. J'ai envie... J'ai envie d'être un bon père. »

Cette déclaration fait soudainement battre le cœur du français. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire franchement en affichant un air plein de tendresse, mais aussi légèrement mélancolique.

« - Oh Arthur...

Francis se reproche de façon plus intime vers son amant en posant sa main sur sa joue. Arthur sent ses doigts fins et doux lui caresser la peau et venir se lover derrière son oreille.

\- Tu es un bon père. Rien que le fait que cela te préoccupe prouve que tu en es un. Crois-moi. »

Avoir Alfred et Matthew parmi eux signifie tellement de chose pour Arthur. Il se sent reconnaissant mais aussi indigne du bonheur que lui procure ses deux petits monstres.

Chaque jour est un challenge. Et malgré le soutien de son amant, il y a des fois ou l'anglais se sent perdu ou impuissant. Mais baisser des bras aussi facilement n'est pas dans son comportement, alors il va se forcer à doubler d'effort même si cela résulte à des catastrophes : comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Ce Noël-là, il signifie tout pour lui. Un nouveau départ, une fin heureuse et une famille construite.

Alors oui, étouffer son fils est peut-être radicale mais c'est ce qu'il lui fait se rapprocher un peu plus de son idéal de « père parfait ». Mais apparemment, ça ne suffit pas.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ?

« - Tuer son fils, tu crois que c'est être un bon père ?

Francis ne peut retenir son ricanement. Il secoue légèrement la tête en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Arthur. Ses yeux magnifiquement bleus viennent réchauffer son cœur.

\- Être un bon père c'est donner son maximum pour son enfant. Mais malgré ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas parfait en tout Arthur.

\- Hum. Ah bon ? Répond-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Oh oui. L'être humain ne l'est jamais.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »

En dépit de tous ses efforts, cette phrase sonne comme un appel à l'aide.

« - Me laisser habiller les enfants par exemple ! Je suis assez doué avec ça. Et toi... Et toi continuer à leur lire des histoires le soir, à les pousser sur leurs luges le haut d'une pente ou bien à ranger tout le bazar qu'ils ont causé après avoir joué pendant des heures.

Arthur peut sentir la chaleur que procure le souffle de Francis sur son visage. Ses mots le réconfortent et réussissent même à lui faire lâcher un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas réussir dans tout, mais être toi-même suffit amplement.

\- _You're_ _really_ _something, uh_...? » Murmure Arthur.

Sans plus attendre leurs lèvres se rejoignent, tendrement, délicatement, comme si le monde en dépend. Francis réussit même à l'approfondir en glissant ses doigts derrière la nuque d'Arthur et en provoquant en lui une certaine envie de continuer un peu plus.

Malheureusement, leur moment d'intimité est coupé par quelques coups contre la vitre provenant de la voiture.

Les deux jeunes parents se retournent simultanément et aperçoivent Alfred faire des grimaces en mélangeant une imitation de... vomissement et de cri en tous genres, pendant que Matthew se contente juste de tirer la langue en rigolant.

« - Alfred arrêtes ça. Tu vas mettre de la bave partout ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a payé cette v—

Trop tard. Le petit blondinet est entrain de lécher la vitre en roulant ses yeux de droite à gauche.

\- Bon... le plus important c'est qu'il va mieux. » Chuchote Francis, exaspéré et à la fois dégoûté.

C'est le cœur plus léger mais les nerfs à vifs que les deux jeunes hommes rentrent dans la voiture et aperçoivent tout le bazar qu'on causait leurs deux fils.

Un demi sourire plaquer sur le visage, Arthur se demande s'il n'aurait pas préféré laisser son fils s'étouffer.


End file.
